warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Das Schicksal des WolkenClans/Allgemein
Das Schicksal des WolkenClans (Original: SkyClan's Destiny) ist der dritte Band der Special Adventure-Reihe, aber der zweite, der auf deutsch erschienen ist. Es ist eine Fortsetzung zum ersten Special Adventure Feuersterns Mission. Er zeigt, was mit dem WolkenClan passiert, nachdem Feuerstern und Sandsturm ihn wieder vereint hatten. Hauptcharaktere sind Blattstern und Stock. Buchumschlag Klappentext »Die neue Blattfrische wird kommen, aber sie wird noch größere Stürme bringen als die vergangenen. Der WolkenClan wird tiefere Wurzeln brauchen, wenn er überleben soll.« Sechs Monde sind vergangen, seit Blattstern Anführerin des wiedervereinigten WolkenClans wurde. Die Kätzin würde alles tun, damit ihr Clan für immer bestehen kann. Doch der jungen Anführerin stehen schwere Prüfungen bevor: Im Clan gibt es unterschiedliche Auffassungen über das Zusammenleben und das Gesetz der Krieger. Geheime Bündnisse werden geschlossen, Unruhe breitet sich aus. Wie soll ein derart zerrissener Clan überleben? Und wem kann Blattstern noch trauen? Als der WolkenClan zwischen die Fronten rivialisierender Katzengruppen gerät, trifft Blattstern eine folgenschwere Entscheidung ... Danksagung Besonderen Dank an Cherith Baldry Zusammenfassung Das Buch wird aus der Sicht von Blattstern geschrieben und zeigt, was mit dem WolkenClan passiert, nachdem Feuerstern und Sandsturm ihn wieder vereint haben. Im Prolog des Buches geht es darum, wie der alte WolkenClan sich trennt, da sie nicht mehr in dieser Art und Weise überleben können. Die eigentliche Handlung beginnt mit einem Albtraum von Blattstern, in welchem sie eine Überflutung des Clans sieht. Blattstern und Echoklang erhalten eine mysteriöse Prophezeiung, doch die beiden beschließen, niemanden davon zu erzählen, erst wenn sie herausgefunden haben, was das Geheimnis der Prophezeiung ist. Auf der großen Versammlung kommen in das Lager des WolkenClans neue Besucher, die darum bitten, von dem WolkenClan die Kampf- und Jagdtechniken zu lernen. Die Besucher helfen den WolkenClan-Katzen, die Ratten zu besiegen, doch Blattstern vertraut den Besuchern nicht ganz und zweifelt auch an ihrem Stellvertreter Scharfkralle. Außer diesen Problemen verliebt sie sich in Ziegensturm, doch kann ihm die Liebe nicht gestehen, da sie nicht weiß, welche Konsequenzen diese Beziehung tragen würde. Blattstern erfährt das Geheimnis der Besucher Klops, Kohle, Cora und Stock - sie hatten nie vor, im WolkenClan auf immer zu bleiben, sie haben Hilfe gebraucht, da sie im Zweibeinerort gegen Feinde, die für sie bedrohlich sind, kämpfen müssen. Blattstern beschließt, mit dem WolkenClan, den Besuchern zu helfen und darauf brechen sie in das Versteck von Trickser und den anderen Gegnern, auf. Während der Schlacht wird Blattstern aus dem Hinterhalt von Mischa angegriffen und verliert dabei eines ihrer Leben. Als es dem WolkenClan und den vier Katzen gelungen ist, ihr Ziel zu erreichen, zieht der WolkenClan zurück in sein Lager. Am Ende des Buches geht Blattstern zu Ziegensturm und sagt ihm, sie müsse mit ihm reden. In der englischen Version ist im Anschluss noch ein Manga enthalten, der Hasenpfotes Ernennung zum Krieger behandelt. Weitere Buchinformationen Versionen E-Book *Erscheinungsdatum: 20. Juni 2012 *ISBN: ISBN 978-3-407-74349-7 *Seiten: 512 Hörbuch *Erscheinungsdatum: 14. Mai 2012 *Gelesen von: Marlen Diekhoff *Label: 6 CDs in einer Multibox *Spielzeit: 7 Stunden 49 Minuten *ISBN: ISBN 978-3-407-81125-7 Taschenbuch *Erscheinungsdatum: 18. August 2014 *ISBN: ISBN 978-3-407-74496-8 *Seiten: 505 Publikationsgeschichte *Englisch: SkyClan's Destiny *Deutsch: Das Schicksal des WolkenClans *Chinesisch: 天族的命運 *Finnisch: Taivasklaanin kohtalo, Art House (Gebunden) übersetzt von Nana Sironen, 6. Dezember 2013www.risingshadow.fi Sonstiges Fehler *In der englischen Paperback-Version des Buches sind im Manga die Seiten vertauscht. Nachdem Blattstern "Are you sure, Shrewtooth? I can't hear anything. It must be very far away." sagt, müsste es als nächstes mit der Seite weiter gehen, in der sie sagt: "Harveymoon. Good. Have you found the dogs?". Diese Seite ist jedoch fälschlicherweise nach hinten gerückt. Video mit Kommentaren Quellen Externe Links *Leseprobe *Leseprobe mit Hierarchie *Englische Leseprobe nl:Terugkeer van de HemelClan/Algemeen Kategorie:Bücher Kategorie:Special Adventure